Danny the Cat and Friends
CoolZDane's Movie-spoof and this is a parody of "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Cast: *Thomas - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Edward - Melman (Madagascar) *Henry - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Gordon - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/2008)) *James - Cooler (Pound Puppies (1985's Special))/Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show))/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)) *Percy - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) *Toby - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Bertie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Terence - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Sir Topham Hatt - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Lady Hatt - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Coaches - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Troublesome Trucks - Dogs (Bambi) *Annie and Clarabel - Leonette (The Jungle King) and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Henrietta - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Duck - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Donald and Douglas - Cheetata and Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)) *Bill and Ben - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Diesel - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Daisy - Magica DeSpell (Ducktales (TV Series)) *BoCo - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Harold - Pegasus (Hercules) *Trevor - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mavis - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Oliver - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Toad - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Bulgy - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Skarloey - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Rheneas - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Handel - Maurice (Madagascar) *Peter Sam - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Rusty - Young Flower (Bambi) *Duncan - Ronno (Bambi) *Stepney - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *George - Scar (The Lion King) *Caroline - Marie (The Aristocats) *Derek - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Diesel 10 - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Emily - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Lady - Charalamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Splatter and Dodge - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Arry and Bert - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Cranky - Mater (Cars) *Rosie - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Derek - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *and more Gallery Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as Thomas Cuki-melman.png|Melman as Edward Baloo in The Jungle Book.jpg|Baloo as Henry Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.jpg|Horton as Gordon Cooler Blushing.jpg|Cooler as James Thumperdisney.jpeg|Young Thumper as Percy Master Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Toby King julien all hail king julien.jpg|King Julien as Bertie Po his big eyes.jpg|Po as Terence Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Sir Topham Hatt Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as Lady Hatt Leonette.jpg|Leonette as Annie Sandy in beach.png|Sandy Cheeks as Clarabel Tigress kung fu panda 3.png|Tigress as Henrietta 06 jose carioca by michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png|Jose Carioca as Duck Gabon_With_The_Wind.jpg|Cheetata and Cheetato as Donald and Douglas Timon-Pumbaa-the-lion-king-1-2-7392898-360-360.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Bill and Ben Prince-john4.gif|Prince John as Devious Diesel Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica DeSpell as Daisy The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as BoCo Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Harold 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Trevor Adult Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Mavis Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito as Oliver Jock.jpg|Jock as Toad Hopper.jpg|Hopper as Bulgy Brother Bear in The Berenstain Bears (1985).jpg|Brother Bear as Skarloey Roo 72.jpg|Roo as Rheneas Maurice the Aye-Aye.jpg|Maurice as Sir Handel Lucky Jack-0.jpg|Lucky Jack as Peter Sam Flower.jpg|Young Flower as Rusty Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Duncan Frank.jpg|Frank as Stepney KH Scar.png|Scar as George Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Caroline Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Diesel 10 Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Emily char_55594.jpg|Charalamange as Lady Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Splatter Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|Sir Hiss as Dodge Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Arry Blurayed.png|Ed as Bert Martin (tow mater).png|Mater as Cranky Isabella_by_fitzoblong-d27rhiw.jpg|Isabella as Rosie King Louie the Orangutan.jpg|King Louie as Derek Scenes Series 1 * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 1: Intro and Danny Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 2: Melman Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 3: Come Out, Baloo! (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 4: Baloo To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 5: A Big Day for Danny (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 6: Trouble for Danny (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 7: Danny Saves the Day (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 8: Cooler Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 9: Foolish Freight Dogs (Ringo Starr_US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 10: A Proud Day for Cooler (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 11: Danny and the Professor (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 12: Danny Goes Fishing (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 13: Po the Panda (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 14: Danny and King Julien's Great Race (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 15: Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 16: Trouble in the Studio (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 17: Young Thumper Runs Away (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 18: Baloo's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 19: The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 20: Sneezes (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 21: Shifu the Red Panda (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 22: Danny Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 23: Cooler in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 24: Horton Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 25: Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 26: Danny's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) Series 2 * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 1: Intro and Double Trouble (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 2: A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 3: King Julien's Chase (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 4: Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 5: Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 6: A New Friend for Danny (Ringo Starr-US) * Danny the Cat and Friends Part 7: Young Thumper and the Signal (George Carlin) Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Songs Series 1 Specials *Danny and the Magic Railroad *Danny and Friends: Calling All Characters *Danny and Friends: The Great Discovery *Danny and Friends: Hero of the Rails *Danny and Friends: Misty Island Rescue *Danny and Friends: Day of the Villains *Danny and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery *Danny and Friends: King of the Studio *Danny and Friends: Tale of the Brave *Danny and Friends: The Adventure Begins *Danny and Friends: Studio's Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas parodies